Seconde chance
by CinnamonChocolate
Summary: Fin alternative au film Death Note : The Last Name


_Disclaimer : Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata  
Death Note the movie appartient à Shusuke Kaneko  
Fin alternative au film Death Note : the last name  
Remerciements à Jean Pierre Combaluzier pour les corrections_

**SECONDE CHANCE**

L s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il porta une main crispée à sa poitrine. Dix-sept jours… Il lui restait dix-sept jours à vivre. Tremblant, il se redressa, s'assit et appuya son front contre ses genoux, les mains douloureusement convulsées sur ses chevilles. Il avait librement choisi et accepté son destin lorsqu'il avait écrit son propre nom dans la Death Note, cinq jours auparavant. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour confondre Light Yagami. Mais à présent que son combat contre Kira était terminé, cette mort qui l'attendait était omniprésente dans ses pensées et ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. L'angoisse le rongeait, ne le cédant qu'à la culpabilité : Light n'était plus. Light, son ami, le seul qu'il ait jamais eu. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il avait également provoqué la mort de Watari : il avait commis une erreur, et le vieil homme l'avait payée de sa vie. Tous deux lui manquaient cruellement.

Dix-sept jours… 

Il lui fallait réfléchir. Il devait y avoir un moyen de contourner la Death Note. Le pouce posé sur la bouche, il se mit à jongler avec les termes de cette équation mortelle, pesant, soupesant, décortiquant, analysant la moindre parcelle d'information en sa possession ; conjuguant un élément avec l'autre ; déclinant chaque donnée en ses plus petites composantes ; intégrant dans l'ensemble toute déduction résultant de son analyse. Les termes s'entremêlaient en une sarabande intellectuelle que nul autre que lui n'aurait pu orchestrer.

Soudain, il redressa la tête. Comment n'y avait-il songé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant si simple… presque trop simple. Cela ne le sauverait peut-être pas, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ça pouvait fonctionner, et tenter de déterminer une probabilité de succès relevait de la plus haute utopie. Il y avait encore bien trop de zones d'ombre autour de la Death Note. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, c'était sa meilleure chance.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Dix-sept jours plus tard_

Une heure avait passé depuis que Yagami Soichiro avait quitté L, respectant son souhait de vivre ses derniers instants dans la solitude. Tout était fini à présent. Il avait le cœur lourd. Il se remémora Ryuuzaki, ce jeune génie qui n'avait jamais connu la joie d'avoir une famille et qui s'était dévoué de tout son être à la justice, jusqu'à en mourir… Si jeune ! Quel gâchis ! Il se dit avec amertume que si son fils Light avait eu les mêmes qualités de cœur que L, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Maudite Death Note ! Ryuk avait un jour dit qu'elle apportait le malheur à qui la possédait. Paroles prophétiques…

Il entra dans la suite luxueuse d'un pas lent et posé. Il aurait pu déjà faire venir le médecin légiste, mais d'une certaine façon il trouvait cela déplacé. Il lui semblait qu'il devait à L un dernier hommage en constatant lui-même le décès.

Le jeune homme était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliées en position fœtale, les mains posées sur les genoux et la tête inclinée. On aurait pu croire qu'il somnolait. Jusque dans la mort, il avait conservé cette position si caractéristique que tout autre aurait trouvée inconfortable.

L releva la tête.

Yagami faillit tomber à la renverse. Le jeune garçon aurait du être mort, et voilà qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

« Mais… que… Ryuuzaki, comment ???

« Je vous dois des excuses, Yagami-san. Je n'avais aucune certitude que ceci fonctionnerait. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'en n'ai parlé à personne.

« Bon sang ! Ryuuzaki ! Vivant ! Tu as vaincu la Death Note !

« Oui.

Yagami s'assit face à L, qui lui sourit en mordant dans une tablette de chocolat. Il attendit patiemment que le jeune homme se décide à s'expliquer. L termina son chocolat, puis retourna son attention vers Yagami.

« Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, l'identité de mes parents était inconnue. Il semblerait qu'ils m'aient abandonné juste après ma naissance. Mon nom m'a été donné par les autorités écossaises.

Les yeux de Yagami s'écarquillèrent.

« Je crois comprendre…

« Cela n'a pas été aisé de retrouver mes parents en si peu de temps. Les convaincre de me reconnaître légalement fut par contre éminemment simple.

« Après tout ce temps ! Je suppose qu'ils étaient heureux de finalement retrouver leur fils. »

Le visage de L ne reflétait aucune émotion, pas plus que le timbre de sa voix, mais ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux à tel point que ses jointures étaient blanches, et Yagami le connaissait à présent suffisamment pour comprendre qu'une grande détresse l'habitait.

« Mes parents ne s'intéressent pas plus à moi aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque où ils m'ont abandonné. Mais une forte somme d'argent et la garantie de ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi ont vite eu raison de leurs réticences. Une fois convaincus que je ne désirais pas m'imposer dans leur vie, ils n'ont même pas cherché à connaître les raisons de ma démarche. Le reste était une simple formalité.

L sourit, mais les jointures de ses mains étaient toujours blanches.

« Ryuuzaki… Abandonner son enfant est indigne et inqualifiable. Mais, du moins, ont-ils sauvé la vie de leur fils, même s'ils n'en ont pas conscience.

« C'est vrai.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas t'être contenté de changer ton identité officiellement ? N'importe quel nom aurait bien pu faire l'affaire !

« C'est ce que j'aurais fait en dernier recours, mais, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché. Après tout, une identité officielle n'est jamais qu'un morceau de papier et un fichier quelque part dans un ordinateur. Sans une filiation réelle, je pense qu'un tel nom aurait été dénué de sens par rapport à la Death Note.

« Oui, c'est logique, je suppose. Et puis ce serait bien trop simple…

« Ryuuzaki. Je suis heureux de cette issue.

« Moi aussi, Yagami-san.

Le visage de L se fendit d'un sourire. Ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux, à présent décontractées. Il prit une nouvelle tablette de chocolat qu'il commença à déballer minutieusement et délicatement.


End file.
